As an increasing number of applications and services are being made available over networks such as the Internet, and increasingly utilizing sources such as networked data centers, an increasing number of content, application, and/or service providers are turning to technologies such as cloud computing and Web services. In such environments, the hardware and/or software used to provide access to data and/or electronic resources typically needs to be scalable to meet the needs of various users at any given time. A user or customer typically will rent, lease, or otherwise pay for access to resources, and thus does not have to purchase and maintain the hardware and/or software to provide access to these resources.
In some cases, a provider of such electronic resources might need to update the resources, such as the configuration, operating system (OS), or other information of the resources. However, in a shared computing environment, such as a cloud computing environment where many resources need to be updated, the opportunities for error increase, and any one error can have a significant impact on the availability of data and/or the electronic resources provided by the shared computing environment. For example, shifting network traffic from one device to another in order to upload a new configuration to a device, or maintaining historical versions of configuration, among others, has to be performed for thousands of devices in dozens of data centers, and an error can impact a user's access to any one of the electronic resources. This can be frustrating or at least inconvenient for a user, particularly where the user relies on the impacted resources.